


Let Those Eyes Sparkle and Shine

by littlebitlostandfound



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23767834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebitlostandfound/pseuds/littlebitlostandfound
Summary: Elizabeth wakes up from a nightmare.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Let Those Eyes Sparkle and Shine

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: "I did love you."

A quiet night was cut by piercing screams from the young girl by her side.

Anne jolted awake, used to the abruptness but her heart racing all the same—it’s been Elizabeth’s third night here and she hasn’t gotten a good night’s sleep since.

Poor thing.

She stares at her little form, all loud and squirmy and scared, and it doesn’t take her much time to scoop her into her arms.

“Open your eyes, baby,” She soothed, whispering into her ear before pressing her lips on the side of her head. She rocked the both of them back and forth; that seemed to work yesterday when she was trying to calm her down. “I’m right here.”

The little girl in her arms had her nose pressed against her neck, her bottom lip trembling as she inhaled. She held her closer; despite the snot and saliva that was currently coating her clavicle.

“You’s gone, you’s ran away,” The child murmured, barely above a whisper. Anne traced circles on her back, then spirals, then her name. “D’you want me?”

“Oh, my heart, I did love you,” Anne swallowed the lump in her throat, forced herself to keep her tears at bay. “I still love you, and that’s never going to change.” 

“Why’d you go, mama?” Elizabeth tightened her hold on her mother’s shirt, her young mind still unable to separate her dream from reality. Anne didn’t know what else to do to ease her thoughts, hoped that rocking them side to side would soothe her back to sleep. 

“I never wanted to leave you, darling.” Anne choked out, a few tears escaping her eyes. “They took me away from you.”

Elizabeth looked up, noting the pained look on her mother’s face. She reached up to pat them away with her small hands. “You can stay with me now?”

“I’ll stay for as long as you need me to.” Anne reassured quickly, dropping a kiss on the crown of her head for good measure. They stayed like that for a little while; Elizabeth curled up in her arms, her resting against the headboard.

When Anne thought she was asleep, she tried to separate Elizabeth away from her body but the child’s hands clung to her shirt like a lifeline.

 _“No, no, no,”_ Elizabeth whimpered. She pressed her back to her chest, sighing heavily. She felt her daughter inhale against her neck, as if trying to remember.

“You’re like a little puppy, sniffing me.” She commented, and Elizabeth smiled a bit, letting out a soft ‘woof’, making Anne chuckle softly. 

Elizabeth looked up at her mother with curious but serious eyes, then raised her hand to gingerly touch her cheek. She traced her tiny index finger over her forehead, her eyelids, her cheekbones, the curve of her nose. When her finger was on the tip of her nose, she caught her hand and kissed them inside of her wrist.

“What are you doing, Liz? Trying to memorize me?” She asked, her tone light. The little girl nodded solemnly.

“Wanna make sure.” Elizabeth answered, her tone uncertain. Anne put her finger under her chin, making her look up at her.

“Make sure of what?”

“That you’s real.”

Oh.

Oh, Elizabeth.

“I’m very real, baby,” Anne breathes out, holding her wrist to bring her tiny hand up to her cheek so she can touch. “I’m not going anywhere. I promised you that, remember?”

“I 'member.”

“Okay, good. Good.” She breathed. It was silent for a little while; they listened to each other breathe. “I’ll be here when you wake up in the morning,” She promised. Elizabeth still seemed wary, but she decided to trust and slowly let go of her to get under the sheets.

“Good night,” Anne whispered, kissing her forehead. With a sleepy smile, Elizabeth chimed in, “Do the bugs.”

“Good night, sleep tight. Don’t let the bed bugs bite.” She complied, nuzzling her cheek with her nose.

“G'night, mama.” She yawned, her face finally serene once she closed her eyes. With moistened eyes and ragged breaths, she breathed 'mama loves you’ into her temple.

Anne holds her close before letting sleep take over her.


End file.
